The Day the Dovah Lost his Mind
by Shodow17
Summary: A Story between my three favorite characters: Dragonborn, Ralis Sedarys, and Odahviing. personally Ralis doesn't get enough attention. I love him and Odahviing to death. love triangle? with adventure, disaster, and humor. Still working on it so please keep that in mind but other then that feel free to R&R - M rated fic. I tend to swear a lot and love a good love story.
It was a cold misty morning in Whiterun where the DovahKiin lived. She had many houses actually and all were filled to the brink of exploding with treasures and rarities, however she preferred her first home in the quiet yet lively town of Whiterun. After beginning her journey in Skyrim a mere 3 years ago she could now say she called Skyrim home and wouldn't rather live anywhere else in the known realm. She enjoyed the beautiful landscape and the creatures that roam it. So wild and free, this land was majestic and she wouldn't have it any other way.

In her journey to discover herself she had learned that she was a legendary hero by the name of Dovahkiin or Dragonborn as the people called her. She had trained in the arts of close combat and armoury and learned many skills to help her fight in all different situations. She had studied at the college of Winterhold and and honed her skills as a mage in the magical arts. Though she mainly used weapons over magic, there were many times she had been very grateful of the knowledge and skills the mages had taught her as some situations could not be overcome with any sharp swords, heavy hammers, or even a well aimed arrow. She had been in fights with trolls, bears, wolves, and even cunning little slaughterfish that stalk the waters of Skyrims rivers and lakes. She had taken out bandits by the hundreds, Ventured into the deepest parts of the Dwemer ruins taking on the ever standing Centurions, and even fought Dragons to the death. Something not many people could claim and she had done so time and time again. She had been caught in the middle of a civil war between a very lost and confused land with people who just wanted the freedom to worship who they desire and others only interested in controlling the rest.

The land was broken and torn when she had begun her journey, however she was the new hope, the light in the dark that Skyrim needed to find its way again. With her decisions Skyrim was would have a new path and destiny. A new life for both the people and herself. After the return of the Dovah and the defeat of Alduin she had accomplished much and was always ready to fight for her home and destroy those who sought to kill and enslave. She was well known to the people of Skyrim and her Thu'um brought hope to the hearts of many. But not all were overjoyed to see the Dragonborn return.

She was on a mission the day the ambush struck. Being accompanied by only Lydia and her loyal hound Meeko, the Dragonborn was not at all prepared for what was about to happen. Having just cleared out a bandit attack the took over a mine, the three companions awoke from their hey-piles to voices and excited footsteps. Grabbing her bow and equipping her quiver she held an arrow at the ready to shoot any threat approaching. Lydia already behind her lead with her bow held at the ready and Meeko in a fighting stance the left of her. From out of seemingly nowhere a man jumped out from behind a tree with a sword pointed at her and began shouting at her.

Already having the arrow ready, the Dragonborn was about to release it on the threat if had not she noticed the well hidden shadows with bows all trained on the three of them. There were seven of them all together and she knew they were at a disadvantage. Slowly she lowered her bow and Lydia did the same. Meeko however stayed at the ready but never moved a muscle. Having only just realizing the strange man was still talking to her, or shouting rather, she perked up immediately at the name of a familiar target she had her mind set on finding. She had heard stories of them and only recently discovered them to be true. Miraak the Dragon Priest. "These loonies must be his cult members" she thought. They were dressed in yellowish brown Armour with what looked to be a kind of scales decorating the bracers, boots and breastplates. The mask was weird though. Like it had been chiseled from a large piece or bone or maybe cut of a white rock, it was large and round with spikes protruding around it and etchings on its surface.

Suddenly he said something that again pulled her from her thoughts and the Dragonborn snarled at the false claiming. This foolish brat was claiming that she were not the true Dragonborn, that Miraak is the blessed hero and she was just an impostor throwing false hope and claiming his glory. They had only just met and she was already being accused and hated for lies spread by a bloodthirsty, power hungry monster. She didn't have time for this, and by the looks of her two companions they were all uncomfortable and ready to get on the road. Drawing her bow again and about to release it, she was struck in the shoulder by hastily made and rather weak arrow. But even if the arrow was poorly made and didn't do that much damage it was tipped with a rather strong paralyzing potion. It seemed as if all three of them had been struck with the same because as she hit the ground she saw Lydia and Meeko fall as well. Then without another second to waste her vision went blurry and she was out in the dark void between sleep and possibly death and at the mercy of whoever these morons where.


End file.
